


Do Not Disturb

by blackjewel136



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, One Shot, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjewel136/pseuds/blackjewel136
Summary: In Paris, things heat up between Annie (MC), Jax, and Adrian in the private VIP room.
Relationships: Jax Matsuo/Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you CertainLittleSmile

Annie wasn't sure if it was the champagne or the charged atmosphere or just the way the men on either side were looking at her. But she wanted both of them.

How had she gone from a year long dry spell to being surrounded by gorgeous vampires who all seemed interested in her?

She turned on the plush couch and kissed Jax, her left hand finding Adrian's thigh. He looked surprised as she turned to him. He didn't protest when she pressed her lips to his.

She'd avoided anything like this with Adrian before. He was her boss. It was inappropriate. To hell with that right now.

He kissed her like he'd been waiting to since she started working as his assistant. Maybe he had.

Behind her, Jax was already sliding off his katana and jacket. She pulled back from Adrian, his eyes heavy-lidded with lust. When she found Jax's mouth again, she could hear Adrian beginning to shed clothes too. Jax's lips trailed down her neck as Adrian slid the zipper of her dress down. His lips trailing down her spine behind it. She stood and slid the straps off her shoulders and let the dress puddle around her. Both men looked hungrily at her as she stood before them in only her panties and heels.

They stood and surrounded her. Adrian pressed to her back, his fangs gently grazing her neck as his hands cupped her breasts, thumbs rolling over her nipples. Jax claimed her mouth and then his lips trailed down her body. His hands dragged her panties down her hips as he knelt in front of her. Adrian steadied her as she stepped out of the panties, and Jax drew one leg over his shoulder before his mouth slid to the apex of her thighs.

She threw head back with a gasp as Jax's tongue found the spot to drive her wild. He'd had the last six months of dating to perfect going down on her. Adrian tilted her chin and kissed her hard, swallowing the moan Jax drew from her. Adrian tightened his arm around her waist as her legs trembled under Jax's ministrations. Adrian's other hand massaged her breast and he pressed his hips into hers, so she could feel his erection pressed to her ass.

Between them, she was a writhing, whimpering mess. Jax sucked hard on her clit and she cried out as ecstasy overtook her. If Adrian's arm hadn't been around her waist, she probably would have fallen. Her knees were still weak, unsteady as Jax kissed his way up her belly with a grin. When he kissed her, she could taste herself on his lips.

"The...couch..." She managed to murmur between heated kisses.

She turned to face Adrian, kissing him again before gently pushing him down onto the couch. She was trembling from pleasure and excitement as she climbed into the couch and went on all fours. Jax slid behind her, into her, his hands gripping her hips. She leaned forward and drew Adrian into her mouth. His eyes rolled back and closed, hands sliding into her hair. Jax's hips found a rhythm that had her gasping for breath.

"Annie, fuck." Jax groaned behind her, still pounding into her.

Soon Jax had her orgasming again. She moaned loudly around Adrian's cock. The vibration of her throat making him swear and buck his hips slightly. She swirled her tongue around him before taking him as deep in her throat as she could. His fingers convulsed in her hair as he came in a hot rush down her throat. She swallowed him down and Jax's hips slowed as he moaned her name.

She could barely stand as they all separated. Adrian pulled her to him, drawing her back against his chest. Jax pressed a kiss to her inner thigh and then lay his head in her lap. They were all very much naked. Their clothes scattered around them. It was a VIP area, but Serafine could come back. Considering Serafine's conspiratorial tone as she'd left the three of them alone, Annie didn't think the vampire would care. She knew she didn't care right now.

Sandwiched between the two men that mattered most to her, she felt safe and spent and happy.


End file.
